The World Is Different
by InsanitySanity
Summary: It is a story about Gaara and Sakura, a past that once was there, but a forgotten love. Gaara does everything to get her back in his arms
1. PreChapter

The world is different, dark, and lonely- only I would know. Still, love is nothing but a mystery to me. Sooner or later, she would come for her.

Years before, we were so young, she promised me a world of passion and love- that she will never leave me alone.

Years go back, and she never returned.

Will she ever return…..


	2. Chapter One

It is morning and the sun is shine blindly into my eyes. I see there is nothing, but the pain I buried into my heart, hoping no one will notice, but scarcely looking at me.

My sister and brother, do they even care that soon this world will be gone, and I will be here in the darkness.

Soon, one day, she'll come for me. She promised.

She promised.

_She promised me._

Chapter One

Ange Sanglant

"Sakura, it's time."

Sakura walked into the room, filled with people from her village. Today was her- her wedding day- and little did she knew, there was snow falling from the sky.

"Sakura, I am so proud of you."

"So am I, Father."

Today, she is getting married to her first love, sadly, he wasn't there at the alter.

"Oh, my fucking God, where is he? Where is Sasuke?"

"Sakura, he said he couldn't marry you…"

Tears fell from her eyes, "why? Why could he?"

"Something about Ino…"

"Ino? What's wrong with Ino?"

"She's pregnant."

Shock, she was only in shock.

"She's pregnant with his child, Sakura."

Now, she's in disbelief.

The wedding was called off and she stayed at her new house. The house where they were going to raise children together, the only she can do was cry.

"Gaara?"

Gaara was staring at the moonlit sky, "yes, Temari?"

"I was thinking of what happened years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl you have been waiting for…"

"What about her?"

Temari stood there quietly.

"What about her, Temari?"

"I-i-if-f I tell you, you must not get mad."

"What about her?"

"Remember when we were in the Leaf Village?"

"…Yeah?"

"Remember the boy who tried to kill you?"

"yeah? Naruto."

"Remember the girl you tried to kill?"

"… Pink hair girl, yeah?"

"That was her."

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

"Are you mad?"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU NEVER TOLD ME AS WE WERE LEAVING?"

"You're not suppose to be mad! And I just thought of it now!'

"…"

"…"

"So, Temari, want to go for a visit?"

"The Leaf village?"

"Yeah, they should be having a festival this week."

"what about bro?"

"what about him?"

"should he come or stay"

"He doesn't care. Let him stay. He doesn't need to know.

_She promised me._

Sakura woke with the sound of the whisper in her ear.

Only if she knew,

Her past is coming back.


	3. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

I would like to thank the two fanfic readers for reading my story and reviewing it without any flames. Lol. I just playing. If possible, I would like a critic to two, but make it where I can understand what I MUST fix.

Thank you very much "overlordofnobodies" and "Sakura LOVE Shadow". At LEAST someone has to read it.

But yeah, I will continue has 4 chapters if I have at least 5 reviews. Thank you!

69bloodrose69

Ange Sanglant


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Every dream begins one's fantasy, but later ends sadly and depressing in a way. I wish I knew what I have forgotten. The world and happiness I once had as a child.

"All my memories are fake- made-up with unreal fantasies.

"I dreamt I was with a boy."

Hinata stood up and picked-up her child, "A boy? Do you know who, Sakura-chan?"

"I know I have seen him before, I swear!" She took a drink from her tea, "Where could have I seen him?"

"Um… Sakura-chan, what did he look like?"

"He had red hair and big eyes- depressing eyes. I believe from loneliness and disappointment."

As Hinata rocked her child, she looked up to Sakura, "I have a feeling that it could be, but you won't believe me, nor will you like it."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Who?"

"Someone you probably never want to see again."

"Hinata-chan, tell me who it is. Please?"

"Gaara from the Sand Village."

"Gaara?" Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "No way, besides, he **tried** to kill me… remember?"

"I told you," Hinata starts to breast-feed her baby boy, "Besides, you may never know what fate has in store for you, my friend."

Sakura frowns, "And, I may never know."

"Gaara, what are you going to tell her as soon as you see her?"

Gaara shift his eyes to her, "Ask why she never returned to me."

A sweat dropped from Temari's brow, "Ah! I don't think that is the best idea- I mean, the last thing she'll remember of you is when you last attacked her."

He stared coldly at Temari in silence.

"You're right."

With that he had no more to say.

"Do you want me to help you, brother?"

He thought silently to himself for a while.

"I suppose, but nothing stupid and retarded."

"Tell her that you're sorry and from there, if she is the girl everything might just click together. Try earning her trust."

"Seriously?" He waited for a few minutes and realized something. "You ARE serious, aren't you?"

"In a way- yeah- but don't quote me on it, and I am NOT responsible for ANYTHING that has gone WRONG."

_She promised._

_Those words… they echoed my mind all day and night, then sends a shiver down my back- through my spine- sending a cold feeling to the tips of my fingers and toes. For some reason, I have been sneezing, but I don't have a cold… no allergies…- has he been thinking of me?_

_No…why would he?_

_Damn you, Sasuke!_

Sakura sighed. _Now, I have this big space of a house with no children, no life, no nothing- WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!_

_I promised something to that boy, but I just don't remember what it was. There better have been a good damn reason I made this promise, but I wonder… does he remember?_


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lights filled the dark sky as the children ran from booth to booth.

"Temari, do you think Sakura would be here?" Gaara smirked as he felt the urge to strangle one of the kids that bumped him.

"Yeah, think about it. What personality does she have?"

"I don't know…"

Temari smirked at her little brother, "And you call yourself a man."

Gaara glared at her, and sweat started to show across her pale skin."

"Gaara, you knew I was kidding, right? I was just playing around."

Gaara sighed, "Temari, I think we should split-up and find where she is."

Temari forced a smile on her face, "Alright!'

In the end of their plan of when they should meet up and what time they should end their search, Gaara when in the complete opposite of the festival. He never liked festivals, or crowded people, or people generally. He always felt caged in.

The sky was now completely dark, no lights- nothing lit the sky. He felt calmer and more relaxed in the dark, rather in a crowded area of people in the brightness and laughter of children bumping and playing tricks on everyone type of scene. And that he have thought of it, how would he fit Sakura into his life?

She's so bright, so lovely, so energetic- how can she survive his darkness of a life? How will she live without the sun? She IS a flower of the Haruno clan. She was learning after Tsunade of medical jutsu. How would she live in his world- How can she love him?

Sakura was alone, sad and empty inside. She felt lonely- she felt numb… she was empty.

The house was silent, no noise, no laughter; she could only feel sorry for herself- to wallow in her pitiful sorrow. The tears welt up in her eyes- _I have been crying for five days now. I think it is time to move on. _Moving on just had made her only cry more.

She grabbed her coat and walk out the door only hear something moving around the bushes. It was silent, but you can hear in near the bushes.

Slowly, she tipped toed to under the tree.

"_You promised me…" _ the voice came from a above and there was her attacker, the monster from the Sand.

I have to say sorry for the short entry of the story, I have been busy and running out of time and I also realized that I can never finish a story… -nervously- heheheheh…

And I promise that I WILL at least finish this story and hopefully make a sequal.

ANYWHO! I hope you all have a lovely day… !


	6. Shout Outs!

Thank you my readers, you have done well. Just Kidding!!

Thanks for reading my story _The World is Different_, I do hope you will continues reading this story to its end.

Thanks my faithful readers I feel as if I can trust you to come back and reader, even if I am a horrible writer. This shout out goes to _Sakura love shadow_ and _lordofnobodies_.

Thank you for become a new reader for me and I hope you will continue to read my stories later in the future! This Shout out goes to _MarionetteLuver__ and __darkcrystalwings_

And to my Stalkers (people who put me on alert for my story), thanks for reading and loving it so much that you just have to stalk me for my stories… you don't love me for me- just my stories only? This shout out goes to _PodRacingPrincess_, _Al2010_, and _Darkcrystalwings_.

I just realized that _Darkcrystalwings_ has two shout outs so well done!!!

I hope you continue reading!


	7. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"G-g-Gaara, what are you doing here!?" Sakura legs start to shake from the painful memories she thought she had erased.

"I was coming for you, you never returned." Gaara said icily, his reaction to Sakura's trembling.

Sakura gasped. "You can't be- there is no way can be- how do I- what did I promise to you?" _Who the hell does he think he is? He needs a punching or two to learn a lesson of manners!_

"You promised me we'll be together forever and eternally; you would cherish me for who I am, and I promised you that I would be there forever being by your side. Why did you come back?"

"I have forgotten, okay?!" Sakura clamped her mouth with both of her hands, feeling very stupid, and tears welt into her eyes.

Silence filled the air, and pain in his heart. For once in his life, tears fell from his eyes. "How can you forget a promise of two little hearts, one crying and one lost? How could you do this, and the world calls me a monster." Gaara stiffly turns around and walked slowly in disbelief.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!" Sakura ran towards him, and grabbed his shirt, then whispered softly, "I'm sorry, please don't go for my stupidity." She couldn't help it but to hug him from behind. Gaara turned around.

The monster that he is, he could help it but to hug her to as well. He felt her heart beating against his chest, it was beating so fast. She was small, _so does that make her heart small to? Will she always be this small in my eyes? She will grow, she will one day from my- _Gaara realized that he was and why didn't he know about it at all! He understood the word love.

"I'm sorry that I have forgotten, and now that I know that it is you, I am going to keep it," Sakura blushed. "I'll marry you as I said I would."

Gaara smile, just little, a tiny one and picked her up, "Let's go find Temari."

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll love you forever and always."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I used to use stars, but it hasn't been working in fanfic for some reason so I am going to use stars. PLEASE give me some flames so I can work what I am missing!!!! Lol. Normally it is the writer saying don't give me flames, but im doing the opposite:D

3 Love you all to hell and back again!


End file.
